The heroes of chaos
by Isobel-daughter-of-Amphitrite
Summary: Percy left broken hearted stumbles through the forest only to meet a mysterious figure. first story criticism appreciated THX -mole review what you want the couple to be i will except and read all reviews thx pairing Hebe/Percy
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there glorious reader so I see you've stumbled upon my story eh? Well I hope you enjoy ;)**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Roses are red**_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**Me no own**_

_**You no sue **_

**Chapter one: Annabeth**

As I ran through the forest I thought about the events that happened before.

_Flashback:_

_Walking into camp a feeling of excitement rushed through me I put my hand in my pocket finally I thought finally I would propose to the love of my life Annabeth chase or Jackson now I mean if she accepts ._

Tears flood down my cheeks as more of the memory returns _stop!_ I tell my brain but it's no use it's like there being forced to return.

_I walk through camp waving at campers smiling and having an all-round good time suddenly someone grabs my arm I turn to see Malcom "percy" he gasps obviously tired "looking everywhere" I am confused why would he be looking for me "why?" I ask trying not to sound rude he looks up and says "to warn you to not look for that back stabbing bict-I mean um Annabeth" "huh why not ?" "Because she's cheating on you with Derek mal the new son of ares"I gasp "no, she wouldn't do that" I say firmly and walk to the beach "be careful" he warns "for what you see will break your heart"_

I breath heavily _stop please!_ I tell the invisible force _please…_ I thought weakly

"okay only if you join me" a feminine voice says as a flash of light surrounds me I black out.

_**Okay what do you think should I continue my first fanfic review in the comments below**_

_**-mole (Isobel daughter of Amphitrite)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh my gods people reviewed favorite and read my story I just ahhhhh thx so much **_

_**Yes I will continue**_

_**And allen r I will write a percabeth story thx for the ideas**_

_**I love criticism thx **_

_**Roses are red **_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**Me no own **_

_**You no sue**_

A bright light, a tunnel maybe? Am I dead? I hope so, no more pain, no more war no more stupid quests, maybe I'm free. I try to get up pain arcs through my body like electricity "ahh" I gasp the light fades a tall figure stands over me, the all familiar feminine voice "_he's awake" _the voice was soft kind but powerful and sounded more like a dull vibration at the back of my head then spoken aloud "what .." I try to say but it probably sounded like "huyviohfnc8g" (yes the pain was that bad get over it) "silence my brave one" the voice says "silence" I black out again.

_**Sorry for the short chapter but I am writing during class so expect more soon **_

_**And don't forget to review.**_

_**-mole**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello yes I am alive (please don't kill me) now I will not update for a while for I am running low on internet, any way**_

_**Mary had a little lamb**_

_**Which it never sued**_

_**But when Mary gave in an account**_

_**It commented and reviewed **_

_**Hint hint**_

_Battle, screaming, I look around I see the seven, camp half blood and camp Jupiter. The giant hands of Gaea, and the pain after as nico left , hazel and frank died and piper and Jason looked for nico, Leo with calypso and me with….with…Annabeth well that's what I thought_ .I saw lights a face with a mask voices so faint I could barely hear them "the air" they would say "he's not coping" "he wants to die"

New pov

Oh gods why, why oh why did he leave i…just don't understand he was happy but now he's left, off the face of the earth _Zippppppp_ I turn around to see phoebe "thalia milady seeks thou" "what why?" she shrugs "I do not know" I get up and walk out my tent fresh air blasts on my face with and icy tinge, I shiver and walk to Artemis's tent. _Zippppp_ "you wanted to see me milady" she turns and looks at me her expression grim_ "_thalia the hunt are going to camp half-blood" I think for a second "oh really" " yes" I feel excitement pulse through me "buuuuuttttt… you are not" what but…I what "what but you said th hunt and im in the hunt " " yes I know you're in the hunt but you are needed on Olympus" "oh…..okay" she similes sympathetically" come on we better get to Olympus we can't leave the counsel waiting" she grabs my arm as we flash away.

_**So what do you think love it hate it tell me also up dating might be slow because I have no internet oneshots coming soon.**_

_**-mole**_

_**Ps don't forget to review love criticism thx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello my lovely readers it is I mole of death**_

_**-mole**_

_**Disclamer**_

_**I am a 13 year old girl in Christchurch New Zealand with no creativity **_

_**Me no own **_

A roar shook the earth as he threw the last rock I ducked, ichor running down my face _I need to get out_ I thought _help me_ suddenly the supposed locked door opened _thank you whoever you are thank you _I quickly dash out the door my long black hair behind me.

Line brake 2 days' time skip

Running through the woods was not a good image for a goddess my dress was torn my hair a rats nest (**no offence to rats)** I stopped to take a breath "so what brings a goddess to my forest hmm running away " I looked up and saw….

_**Dunnn dunnn dunnnnnn yay first cliffhanger I hope you liked the chapter don't forget to review **_

_**-mole**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi hehe um so im still here and um**_

_**-mole**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Roses are red**_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**Me no own**_

_**You no sue **_

Ever since that meeting on Olympus every thing has gone down hill

_Flashback_

_As me and milady flashed in I could see the Olympians fighting the seven plus nico and Derek ugh that name puts a bad taste in my mouth I sit as far away from him as possible so next to nico. I didn't know nico that well I mean I knew his sister and had that one quest for hades sword but that was it, he looked tired his black hair tied back in a ponytail down his back his dark black clothes gave him this Goth look then thunder shock the building Poseidon rolled his eyes lightning and then stood my father" silence "he thundered (__**I could not help it shoot me)**__ "today we have come to find the where a bouts of percy Jackson" he made a gesture to milady she stood up "yes the hunt has….well no I have decided that we will search for him as well as lady hebe" then the uproar began manly Ares "what who has taken my sister! ""I was not told this ""silence" Zeus boomed (__**again shoot me)"**__ yes she is missing " "but she is not the only one" then the shadows merged together to create one figure I recognized as hades "what who else is missing" Athena asked "well as it seems the heroes that died in the last two wars are gone from the underworld, poof" _

After that day everyone has been looking but after three years nico whet missing to then Zoe's constellation and now there have been no more traces not eve….. Then I was pulled out of my thought to a bright light I look up to see… Percy "hello Thalia "

_**Haha another chapter just for you yes I will do everyone's story **_

_**Don't forget to review**_

_**-mole**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi im sick so yea ummm… so oc's I love em thx**_

_**Hopeful extra-long chappie**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Me: Hebe do the disclaimer**_

_**Hebe: No.**_

_**Me: please I will make this chappie about you**_

_**Hebe: fine. Mole no own **_

_**Me: **_

_**Percy pov**_

As I woke up I felt cam the bright light blurring my vision I sit up "ahh" pain is all I feel I look around a…..hospital. Why am I in a hospital I get up "whoa, bad idea" fall instantly on my butt, I turn and grab my bed to pull me up, I quickly stumble over to the next door hoping it's an exit with knees like jelly I get there and open it. The bright light fills the air and I am momentarily blinded as my eyes adjust I see a bathroom walking in I turn. A Mirror I look at myself "holy Poseidon "I looked awful hair was greasy and shaggy my clothing reduced to shreds looking to my left I see a shower some blue towels on the railing and some clothes on the shelf in a state of how you put "Yolo" I take a shower.

_**Line break of awesome**_

_**In the future…..**_

Hebe two

I looked up and saw lady chaos… I bowed as quickly as I could "no, no goddess you shall not need to bow for I am not royalty" she had a soft voice filled with power and amusement "B...B...But your chaos you created the universe" I stuttered she chuckled her voice felt like vibrations at the back of my skull, now that I think of it I never saw her mouth move "young one I may have created the universe but do you bow to Gaia who made the land?" I thought about this "well…no" "or the titans "she continued "for they created the gods" "no we do not bow to titans" "see then you do not need to bow to me" she smiled a winning smile "come with me for I have a safe haven away from here" I nodded speechless she grabbed my shoulder and we flashed away.

_**Hebe and Percy are done. Yay! more on the way promise **_

_**-mole**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**sup yo its me mole and i no longer have word yay so now there will be no punctuation or spelling sigh **_  
_**-mole**_  
**_disclaimer_**  
_**im just way to sexifine to be a troll**_  
_**roses are flucking red**_  
_**violets are freackin blue**_  
_**me no own bich**_  
_**so...refrigerator**_  
_**^ - ^**_

percys pov  
best. shower. ever. omigods that was an awesome shower (i never thought id say that) i look in the mirror at the clothes i was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and some black jeans with a black hoodie and some blue vans so pretty cool "so are you finished checking yourself out or are we cool?" i turn to see a guy at the supposed locked door, he had whiteish greyish hair and soft white eyes like fallen snow he was wearing White shirt with black pants and white vans he sighed "the names sam Motimiya son of Khione and Taichi Motimiya" he holds his hand out and we shake hands "well im perc.." "i know who you are" he says quickly "i mean your like a super hero so, i know who you are" "oh" i know best answer ever "come on" he says "lets go meet the boss" he walks out and i follow.

so_** sorry for the short chappie but i will upload soon also yay first oc ^ - ^**_  
_**-mole**_


	8. AN sos guys

**_So hey im alive I've just been...sick cough* watching attack on titan * cough anyway i will update now yay! _**

**_-mole _**

**_ps sos for not updating plz forgive meh_**


End file.
